User blog:ElectricMayhem/Marvel Redux: Fantastic Four Vol 1 2
Into the Negative Zone, Pt. 1 Script Dr. Reed Richards, Dr. Ulysses Klaw, Dr. William Lumpkin, and Dr. Harvey Elder. Four Baxter Building scientists. They are working on a special teleporter machine. However, the project has already exceeded their original budget plan. REED: Alright. I think we're going to need help. KLAW: Really, now? REED: I will remind you that I am your boss, Ulysses. Please try and treat me with respect. Reed walks out of the room. REED: I'll be back shortly. Klaw and the others continue their work. KLAW: Control freak... In the hall, Reed sees Johnny and Ben. Johnny flips a coin. JOHNNY: Tails! Ha! BEN: Hey, I said tails! REED: What are you two doing? BEN: Uh... JOHNNY: Just trying to pass some time. There's not much for us to do around here. We're not science-types like YOU. REED: Johnny, where's Susan? I haven't seen her at all today. She was supposed to help us on the teleporter. JOHNNY: I dunno. It's not really my job to know where my sister is at twenty-four-seven... REED: Well... uh... where's Dr. Pym? JOHNNY: Who again? REED: Never mind... gee, where is everyone today? The three hear an explosion. BEN: Uh-oh. Your science exploded. REED: Yeah. Uh-oh. In the lab, Klaw, Elder, and Lumpkin are down on the ground, screaming, as Reed runs in. REED: What happened? ELDER: The... the... the m-m-machine! Dr. Richards, it... it... LUMPKIN: It blew up! Something went wrong with the machine and everything just went out of control! Ben and Johnny walk in behind Reed. BEN: Uh, Reed... what in the world is that? Ben points at something, and Reed looks over at it, seeing a big purple orb in the middle of the room. It begins to expand, and a vortex opens up in the middle of it. REED: Incredible! We've just opened a portal to another dimension! JOHNNY: REED! ARE YOU NOT SEEING WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? REED: What? JOHNNY: YOU JUST OPENED A PORTAL TO ANOTHER DIMENSION! Several objects from within the lab begin to get sucked into the vortex. Everyone in the lab screams. Johnny begins to get pulled into the vortex. JOHNNY: Reed! Ben! HELP! Ben grabs onto Johnny's arm and tries to save him. BEN: Ah! Hold still! JOHNNY: I can't! Susan rushes in. SUSAN: What's happening? JOHNNY?!?! JOHNNY: Susaaaaan!!!! Ben slips, and lets go of Johnny, who zooms into the vortex. JOHNNY: Aaaaa--- SUSAN: No! JOHNNY!!! Ben gets up. BEN: We have to go in after him! REED: But, Ben... it malfunctioned! There's no telling what could be on the other side! Ben jumps into the vortex. REED: Ben! No! SUSAN: I can't believe... Johnny's... gone... Klaw gets up. KLAW: We... we can save them! REED: How? KLAW: It's crazy, but... we could go in through a ship or something. Some type of vehicle. SUSAN: Or... a H.E.R.B.I.E.... REED: What? SUSAN: Yeah. We can remote control a H.E.R.B.I.E. to go through the portal, and then we can find out what's on the other side, so we can prepare to go in ourselves. REED: More like call SHIELD and have them go in! They're the professionals! SUSAN: Look, Reed. I want my brother saved TODAY. Susan runs out of the room. REED: This is crazy... Later, Susan has set up a computer so they can pilot a H.E.R.B.I.E. through the vortex, with a camera hooked up to see what the H.E.R.B.I.E. sees. LUMPKIN: Will it work? SUSAN: Let's hope so. ELDER: Are we... are we gonna... s-s-save them? Susan looks up from the computer. SUSAN: We can try. The H.E.R.B.I.E. is activated, and it begins hovering above the ground. H.E.R.B.I.E. DRONE: H.E.R.B.I.E. Guard Drone 5.3241 online. SUSAN: Let's do this... The H.E.R.B.I.E. begins to fly towards the vortex, and is suddenly sucked into it. REED: What's the camera show? SUSAN: Let's see... TO BE CONTINUED. Characters *'Dr. Reed Richards' *'Dr. Susan Storm' *'Johnathan Storm' *'Benjamin Grimm' *'Dr. Ulysses Klaw' *'Dr. William Lumpkin' *'Dr. Harvey Elder' *'Dr. Hank Pym' (mentioned) *'H.E.R.B.I.E. Drones' Category:Blog posts Category:Marvel Redux blogs